This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SEPTEMBER 2009 28 2009 HUPO World Congress Toronto Canada: Driving biological discovery using quantitative mass spectrometry OCTOBER 2009 15 Shanghai Institute Shanghai China: Driving biological discovery using quantitative mass spectrometry 17 1st SINO-US Symposium Dalian China: Driving biological discovery using high resolution separations and tandem mass spectrometry 19 24th International Symposium on Microscale Bioseparations (MSB) 2009 Dalian China: Driving biological discovery using multi-dimensional separations and mass spectrometry NOVEMBER 2009 12 UCLA Depts of Biological Chemstry/Molecular &Medical Pharmacology Los Angeles CA,: Driving biological discovery using quantitative proteomics DECEMBER 2009 2 Case Western Reserve University School of Med, Emerging Technologies Symp Cleveland OH: 1) Interpreting mass spectrometry bar codes 2) Driving biological discovery using quantitative mass spectrometry 15 UCSD Dept of Pharmacology Seminar Series San Diego CA Driving biological discovery using quantitative proteomics JANUARY 2010 22 Thermo San Jose CA Driving biological discovery using quantitative mass spectrometry FEBRUARY 2010 23 5th AOHUPO Congress,14thADNAT &1st PSI New Perspectives Proteome Rsch Hyderabad India: Driving biological discovery with quantitative mass spectrometry MARCH 2010 1 Pittcon 2010 Orlando FL: Driving biological discovery using quantitative mass spectrometry 16 Dart Neurosciences San Diego CA: Driving biological discovery with quantitative mass spectrometry 22 ABRF Conference 2010 Sacremento CA: Proteomic applications to translational research APRIL 2010 25 Experimental Biology 2010: 11th Biological Mass Spectrometry Symposium Anaheim CA: Driving biological discovery using quantitative proteomics MAY 2010 12 McGill University Montreal Canada: Using Mass Spectrometry to understand disease 17 Senomyx San Diego CA Driving biological discovery using quantitative proteomics 23 Sage-N-Research Seminar, ASMS Conference Salt Lake City UT: Interpreting Mass Spectrometry Bar Codes JUNE 2010 21 International Vascular Biology Meeting Los Angeles CA: Driving biological discovery using quantitative mass spectrometry 25 NYU School of Medicine, Skirball Institute New York City NY: Driving biological discovery using mass spectrometry